iPrego
by icarlytwitsts
Summary: Freddy and Spencer come out of the closet, and so does Sam and Carly. Sam manages to get Carly pregnet. LEMONS! Ratem M


"Hey Carly, where's Spencer." Freddy said questioningly, opening the door to the Shay's modest apartment. "How great to see you too…" Carly said sarcastic as can be. "Yeah sorry Carls. But me and Spencer are going to see Stab 8 tonight and I'm super excited." Carly pursed her lips, "You two have been spending a large fraction of your time together." Freddy felt his cheeks burn red. Truth be told he might have liked Carly a lot before, but now he had been having alternate feelings toward another Shay. A male Shay. Freddy had always known he was gay. But now he was fully out of the closet. Not publically but just between himself. And that was a step closer to coming out to the whole student body at Ridgeway and his mom. "Yo fag bag!" Sam hollered. "Hand me the remote." Freddy winced displeased with Sam's actions towards him lately, she had been really using gay terms when she need to get Freddy's attention, did she know? How could she. He reassured himself. "Hey Pucket why don't you get the hell out of here and go suck Gibby's penis." Sam rolled her eyes, "You know what I think I will." Sam stood out, dropping her bucket of fried chicken to the floor and the blanket out of her lap. "I know you and your mom do it every night. What sex position do you use so that your nub of a penis fits in her mouth?" Sam grinned mischievously knowing that her comeback was better than anything Freddy could dream up, and sat back on her lazy but grabbing another leg. "Alright that's enough you two." Carly said her teeth gritted. It was so hard having two friends that hated each other so much. "I'm going." Freddy was fed up with Sam and walked straight into Spencer's room. "Hey Fredwardo!" Spencer said painting a grin across his face. "Let's go, uh I just got to grab my wallet and phone and we are off!" Freddy grinned and they were out the door.

"Come here Sam!" Sam was watching Girly Cow when she turned to look at the stairs. Carly was in a Victoria's Secret hot pink fluffy lingerie torso cover. Sam's jaw dropped and turned straight to her bag and pulled out a purple strap on and a white vibrator. Her and Carly had been hooking up every night while Spencer was away for a while. Sam had been with a lot of men but she likes to be in charge and the only way for this to happen is for Sam to be with a girl. Sam stripped down to butt nakedness. Carly came over and seductively sucked and bit on Sam's nipples. "Oh yeah!" Sam rubbed her vagina hard as could be. Carly then moved on kissing the nipple. Carly felt a bit insecure. Sam was a D cup and had enormous boobs and nipples. While Carly had an A cup and had the boobs of a 13 year old. Carly slid right out of her lingerie and was butt naked as was Sam. Sam took a look at her vagina and winced. It was not hairy at all. Not the way she liked them. "Carly, whats up with your pussy?" Carly stared at it then stared at Sam's. Sam's was all hairy and gross. "Well I never grew it there." Sam just rolled her eyes like it was no big deal, She began to kiss it all over then pushed Carly down onto the couch with her legs spread really wide Sam grabbed the vibrator and sucked on it. Then got all the juice from Carly's vagina on it then stuck up her vagina getting harder and harder. "HUHHH HUHHH yeah give it to me!" Sam smirked. "Oh now you like that? You little hoe like that?" Sam pressed harder and harder. Then she grabbed a strap on and strapped it to her vagina containing all her black pubes. "Now Carly you are going to sit in my lap and go up and down." Carly bit her lip. "I go hard core Sam. Better give it to me." Sam winked and pulled out a bottle of something and put it all over the strap on. Carly didn't think much of it. Just that she was putting some kind of lube. Carly hopped on her lap and went up and down just as Sam had wanted. Then Carly bent over the couch and Sam went hard core in and out in and out. "OH!" Carly screamed. Blood gushed from her vagina. Sam had broke her vaginal wall. It felt like somebody had just stuck a knife up there and cut it out. " Oh Carls! I'm so sorry…That you're a pansy ass virgin!" Carly grabbed her lingerie and ran to the iCarly room. She sat on the bean bag, still butt naked, and balled her eyes out. She never wanted to lose her virginity this way. With her best friend sticking a dildo up her vagina and breaking her wall. Blood was still gushing out onto the bean bag but she didn't care. "Carly?" Sam called opening the door. "Go away." Carly pushed her face into a pillow. "Carly I was just playing around. You know that. I know that you were a virgin. The only reason I'm not is because I like dem boys! But I figured out that I like girls. I'm a lesbian. I love you and I want to be with you forever." Carly turned towards Sam. "I love you too!" They broke out in a make out fest that lasted about 10 minutes. Then Sam fingered Carly for a good 20 minutes. Then they brought out the strap on and had a party. Sam was laying on top of Carly licking her vagina and Carly was licking Sam's when Spencer and Freddy walked through the door. They both stood there speechless. "What the…" Spencer's jaw dropped. And then Freddy ran out of the room and then Spencer followed. "Wow. Now Spencer thinks I'm a lesbian." Sam looked at Carly appalled. "But you are! You and me are out. We are gay. We like girls. It's ok." Sam seemed disgusted. "No. You may be Sam. But I like men. Get out. GO home. I never want to see your lesbian face again.!" A tear rolled down Sam's cheek. She walked out of Carly's apartment butt naked, without a care in the world, because Carly was her world.

"Wow. That was weird." Freddy pointed out. "I know." Spencer stared at the wall. Freddy stared at Spencer's brown hair, his brown eyes, his crazy rainbow socks, and from then on he knew. He was in love with Spencer and couldn't fight the feelings. He reached over and stuck his tongue in Spencer's mouth. Spencer didn't resist. Freddy wanted to say something. But it was too awkward. So he stripped naked and Spencer sucked his penis while he played with Spencer's hair. Then Spencer got naked and Freddy let him stick his penis up his anal hole. It felt better than anything his mom had ever done to him. Then they just laid there. Naked on top of one another. A couple hours later Spencer got his pants and shirt back on. "Listen Freddy. I like you a lot. But I just can't let this happen, it's not right. We can't be open. We can't tell anybody about this. Because you are underage. I could be listed as a pedophile. This could go on my record." Freddy shook his head in disbelief. "For years I have been getting up the courage to talk to you and you talked back. I love you. I'm not gonna tell. I will stay shut, but I can't live without you." Spencer and Freddy made out.

"Crap!" Carly sat on the toilet. She knew her period should be here by now but it still wasn't and she was stressing. She pulled her pants back up and went downstairs. She stopped by a mini mart and picked up a couple pregnancy tests. It's crazy. How could Sam have gotten Carly pregnant? But Carly was showing the signals and she wasn't taking any risks.

Carly up to her bathroom and took a deep breath. She un wrapped one of the tests and peed on it. She set it down and in a few seconds she saw a large +. She tried to get a new perspective. "It could be wrong." She unwraveled another test and repeated the same steps. Another large + was printed on the tube. Carly threw the tests away and grabbed her cell phone. And dialed Sam's number by heart into her phone. RING! RING! RING! "Hello? Carly!" Sam's voice seemed surprised. Carly wasn't surprised either. Carly had sent Sam out of her life for good. "Uh yeah. Sam it's me. I need you to get over here now! We have to talk." Carly hung up.

"Carly, I'm here! Sam barged through Carly's apartment and Carley yanked her upstairs. Carly yanked the pregnancy tests she had taken earlier out of her bag. "What's this Sam? Why am I late and why have I been positive on 2 pregnancy tests?" Sam's eyes opened extremely wide and her jaw dropped. "Care to explain WHAT YOU DID TO ME?" Sam gulped, "I picked up some sperm my mom's boyfriend had left in a jar and stuck the strap on it it… I'm sorry I didn't think it would get you prego." Carly gritted her teeth. "WTF is wrong with you!" A tear rolled down Sam's cheek. "I'm so sorry Carly I really am. But I just really love you. I want to be with you forever. We can raise the baby together. We can be a Thing." Carly blushed, " I think I like you too Sam. I want you to take care of my baby I want to love you."

Freddy hopped out of the shower. He had the best night of his life a few weeks ago and still had Spencer on his mind. They hadn't had another run in like that night since then. "Freddy! I have your ointment!" Ms. Benson hurried in with a large tube full of ointment for Freddy's ankles. She busted through Freddy's room and her eyes went straight to his penis. He didn't think much of it, just that he had a little boner because he had been thinking of Spencer but he looked at his penis and noticed that there was small purple warts on his penis. "Freddy Benson! What did you do?" She yanked Freddy straight to the doctor.

"Mr. Benson. I'm afraid you have H.I.V." Freddy's mother started breathing heavily, "Doctor there must be some mistake. Freddy has never had any sexual contact with anyone." The doctor shook his head, "No mistake. I think you two have some talking to do." The doctor walked out of the room. Tears fell from both of their eyes. "Who." Was all Ms. Benson said. "Mom. I'm gay." Ms. Benson rolled her eyes. "I've known you were gay from the time you could walk, we had tea parties, the only sport you ever played was soccer when you were two and you didn't even play, you sat on the sidewalk and picked daisies." Freddy had a confused look on his face. "But who, which kid." Freddy slumped low. "Spencer, Spencer Shay." Freddy took a breath, it felt good to let it out. "I don't care. It's your choice of who you want to be in a relationship with. Just make the right choices."

"Hey Carls you want pizza or steak fingers?" Carly clutched her large belly. They were both in the Ridgeway cafeteria at lunch and as always all eyes were on the lesbian pregnant couple. "Pizza and steak fingers!" Carly had been having cravings for just about everything…even ice cream and pickles. Sam got up to go through the line and left Carly to sit by Freddy and Gibby. Amber Popkins and a few of her friends walked over. "Hey Carly." Singsonged Amber, "Hi Amber.." Carly looked the other way trying to avoid the meanest girl she knew, Amber. "How's the baby? And Sam, how is it sitting with her that you two can't have sex 24/7 now because your pussy is too tight." Amber and a couple of her friends cracked up laughing like idiots. Carly took her high heel and pierced it up Amber's vagina and Amber doubled over in pain. A couple of the guys picked Carly, "Hey Carly make sure you don't Cum when you look at Amber's pussy." They chucked Carly at the wall and she landed hard on her stomach. "CARLY!" Sam hopped out of line. "Somebody help!" Freddy screamed. "She's having a baby! She landed really hard on her stomach!" Gibby yelled. "Uhhhh." Carly's eyes opened to a bunch of people and saw Amber and a bunch of her friend evacuating the lunch room. "Carls are you alright?" Sam picked up Carly and set her on a lunch table. Then dialed 911. They all Grabbed Carly and stuck her into the ambulance. Sam hopped in the back with her.

As soon as they arrived to the hospital they immediately checked for a heart beat. The baby was fine but they had to C section because they needed to give Carly medical attention, she was internally bleeding.

"That's our baby." Sam muttered in disbelief. Carly was knocked out but they pulled out their baby. It was beautiful. Sam went into the waiting room along with Freddy, Gibby and Spencer. Now they have to operate on Carly and try to stop the bleeding.

"Hey Spencer, can I talk to you?" They were both waiting in the room for Carly and the baby and what a better time to tell Spencer.

" Listen Spencer I have H.I.V. and I told my mom and she says she's totally ok with us having sex." "I can't believe that you would do that! I told you not to tell anyone. We're through." And that was that they were done.

Later that night Freddy looked out his window. He looked down at all the cars. It was a beautiful scene. He opened the window, and without a thought jumped. Within seconds of hitting the ground Freddy was dead.

Sam and Carly decided to name their daughter Ellen. Hoping she would carry on the lesbian tradition. And the rest is history.


End file.
